You Belong With Me
by LaynaPanda
Summary: He was her Prince and she was his Princess and nobody could ever change that. —BasedOnATrueStory


**a/n:** okay, so this story isn't a story i randomly thought of like most of my stories. this story is _**based on a true**_** story**! My mother's first love story, ladies and gentleman. this is how she lost her first love. quiet similiar to the notebook, i must say and it's soooo romantic. but of course i don't know the _full _and _entire_ way of how she met him and stuff so i'm going to add a few parts here and there but the plot and who he is and who she is, is all true!

Enjoy, my lovlies.

* * *

Being the young girl she was, Lucy always wondered about true love and true loves first kiss. She wanted to know what it felt like and how it would look like but at this time, she was merely seven years old. She played house with her dolls a lot and she always had that imagine in her head that one day, that'll be her.

But she never imagined it to be like this.

* * *

A young blonde-haired female about the age seventeen sighed as she went around town, looking for the necessary ingredient to make tonight's dinner for her and her older brother, Sting.

Being alone together wasn't how she planned her life to be but that's how it ended up and she was glad she had her brother with her. Her parents were long gone and it's only been her and Sting for the last ten years. She's not complaining though, she could have had it worse but she had company, enough money to feed her and her brother, and a roof above her head. For now, it wasn't perfect but it's what she needed.

The blonde entered the run-down store she always visited every time she needed something and grabbed the basket beside the door. She greeted the owner who was always by costumer service as she walked by the fresh vegetable isle, grabbing plastic bags to dump whatever ingredients she needed.

She went from isle to isle as she put whatever she needed, keeping her items limited as she needed to save money.

She went down isle ten as she looked at her list and back at the shelves, trying to her best to find some hot pepper paste.

When she did, she was upset to find it all the way on the top shelf.

That was at least a good foot taller than her and she knew she would need assistance. But she didn't call anyone because nobody was around and that was the last one! She needed it badly and with a few curse words escaping her mouth, she went on her toes and stretched her arm up high to reach for it.

She whimpered and groaned as she bit her tongue and tried her best reaching for it, even jumping but the best she did was push it back further.

Huffing, she crossed her arms and stomped her foot against the tile floor.

"Stupid red pepper paste... Stupid shelf, curse myself for being only 5"4..." Lucy hissed under her breath as she looked up at it once more.

She stared at the red box of it until she noticed an arm reaching for it. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned around to see a male about the height six and vibrant pink hair grabbing the red pepper paste to hand it to her.

"I saw you struggling so, here." He said as he handed her the item, Lucy gawking as she eyed him from head to toe.

He wore a black and white uniform with a gold trimmings. He had a scarf around his neck and he had a ring around his finger, making her stare at that for a while to notice it belonged to an elite military academy for the smarties. But the thing everything else wrong was that his hair was _pink!_

It made her giggle and he eyed her weirdly, raising a brow. "Is something funny?"

"It's just... Your hair is pink!"

"And yours is yellow. Is something wrong with pink hair?"

"No! I just thought that it looks oddly weird with your outfit. I like it... It makes you look unique." She smiled cutely making him blink and stare in surprise.

He looked away in embarrassment as his cheeks flushed a light pink. "Err... Thanks."

"No, thank you. I never thought I would get this down! I'm Lucy, what's your name?"

"Natsu... Natsu Dragneel." He announced as Lucy smiled. "Thank you, Natsu." She thanked him again making him nod, the blonde placing the red pepper paste on her basket. She picked the basket back up and gave him one last smile before waving goodbye. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Uh, yeah, bye." He said as the two went their separate ways. Lucy went back to shopping as she hummed unknown tunes, going through every isle twice before going to go check her items out.

Sting was supposed to get back from work in less than three hours so she quickly had to head back and make dinner. She put all her groceries on top as she placed the empty basket right under it, smiling at the cashier as she stared at the screen that showed her total. Every item she scanned, the higher the cost went and Lucy hummed the soft tune as she played with her hair.

Once the cashier was done scanner, he brought up the total and Lucy dug into her wallet to hand him the bills.

She put her wallet back on top and looked up to see the cashier staring, frowning slightly.

"Uh... Lucy, your total is thirty four ninety two... You gave me thirty." He said making Lucy gasp. "What?! I calculated the items though! Why the extra four ninety two?!"

"Well, the green onions aren't on the special sale anymore... They're each two fifty one..." He said, cringing slightly as Lucy gapped. "EHHH? But... But..!"

"Here." A new voice said as a five-dollar bill was present in-between Lucy and the cashier.

The two turned and Lucy was surprised to see the same pink-haired male standing there, eyeing them in wonder.

"Natsu!"

"Uh... Lucy should I take it?"

"No! Natsu, thanks for the offer but I can't take—"

"I insist. Take it." Natsu said as he pushed the bill into the cashiers hand, the cashier hesitating slightly. He gave Lucy a look before finally finishing it off.

Lucy huffed in annoyance as she looked at his basket to see he was buying raw fish and some instant noodles.

"Y'know, you didn't have to pay for my things."

"Yeah, but you were holding up a line and I had some money leftover." He shrugged as Lucy received her receipt and belongings in a paper bag.

She frowned at his bad lies but decided to just ignore it. "Thank you... Again."

"No problem. Just be careful, okay?" Natsu warned making Lucy smile. "I will—you do the same! Bye again, Natsu!"

"Bye." He nodded in her direction as Lucy left the lane, walking away to walk out the store. She pushed past the busy shoppers as she walked down the curb, about to cross the street until somebody grabbed her shoulder. The person roughly stopped her and she turned to chew the person out but stopped when it was the SAME pink-haired male panting, holding onto her.

"Y—you really are a clumsy girl, aren't you?"

"_Excuse_ me?" She said as Natsu dug in his bag and pulled out a pink wallet. "You left this back there."

"Oh my god, my wallet! Thank you!" Lucy cried out as she snatched it from him and held it tight. She gave him a wide glossy look and he laughed slightly, grinning. "You're so clumsy, Luigi."

"Uh... Luigi?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side making him mirror her actions. "Didn't you say your name was Luigi?"

Her entire face went red as she growled. "It's _Lucy!_"

"Oh, hi Luigi!"

"I said it's Lucy!"

"Yeah, that's what I said, Luigi."

Natsu quickly guarded himself as she hit him with her wallet, a laugh escaping his lips as he grinned widely. "Ouch, calm down, I was just messing with you."

"Well, that wasn't funny!" She pouted as she looked away making him reach forward and ruffle her hair. It made her cry out and swat him away but it made her giggle slightly, looking at the stranger in front of her. "Thank you for helping me out so much today... You're a helpful person." She said sincerely as he nodded in her direction. "It wasn't a problem at all."

"Are you part of the military?"

"Oh me? No, I attend the academy downtown." He pointed out making her nod in awe.

She silently stared at him for a bit as her cheeks turned a light pink, her eyes racking down his body. He wasn't bad looking... and she could tell her worked out by the way his biceps looked amazing and his back muscles showed. She was glad she met somebody as gorgeous as this guy, she can finally die happily knowing a handsome man with _pink hair!_

"If you're done checking me out," He paused as Lucy flushed red and scoffed, looking away. "I'm going to go home now."

"I—I was _never_ checking you out! In your dreams!"

"Whatever you say." He said in pure amusement as he grinned. "I'll catch you around, hm?"

"O—okay... bye." Lucy waved as she turned around to cross the street. She squealed when a car horn honked loudly, telling her to get out the way before he ran her over as she jumped off the street in a hurry.

Natsu stared with wide-eyes as Lucy cursed out loud, flicking the car off that was driving away.

"Errr... Maybe I should walk you home." He suggested as he placed his hand on her shoulder, the blonde turning to look. "Eh? Oh, you don't need to do that!"

"Yeah, I know but I want to because I don't want to see you get yourself killed. C'mon—where do you live?" He murmured as he looked both ways before crossing the street with the blonde. Lucy stared in wonder but didn't bother complaining anymore as she and her new friend, Natsu walked back to her house.

* * *

The next time they met was when Lucy was heading back from school with her friend Levy and Erza, few days later.

They unexpectedly walked by the academy and Lucy noticed her pink-haired friend coming out of the school so she quickly said she'll be back and approached the male. He looked pretty tired but when she approached him, he instantly became bright as he grinned.

"Hey Natsu!"

"Hey, Luce. What brings you here?" He asked as he stood in front of the leaning smiling blonde. "I was passing by because my school is just up the hill."

"That's cool. Haven't seen you around—I'm surprised you didn't hurt yourself yet." He joked, chuckling lightly. Lucy frowned at his joke as she lifted her right hand up, showing him the bandaged finger. "Well, I _did_ cut myself."

"What the—what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, turning serious as he grabbed her hand and examined the cut.

Lucy blushed and pulled her hand away as she nodded. "Yeah, I was cutting some vegetables back at home and I wasn't paying attention..." She laughed sheepishly earning a look for disapproval from him.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval and shook his head. "Lucy... Lucy... Lucy... you're such an airhead."

"Oh shut up!" She laughed as she playfully punched his chest.

He only laughed since that felt like a poke to him, grinning at the female. "You came with friends?"

"Yeah... they're over there. Want to meet them?"

"No, I'm fine—"

"Come on! I'll introduce you!" Lucy cried out in joy as she completely ignored his protest. She grabbed his hand and dragged him all the way where Levy and Erza was, the male's eyes glued onto their touching hands.

He was completely oblivious to everything else around him.

* * *

The third time they met, they were at the local carnival that came around once a year.

He was with his friends and she was with their—they unexpectedly met and that was how their groups mixed and how they were in a large group. He was obviously with her while Gray and Gajeel were hanging out with her friends, Juvia and Levy.

It was like a triple date but nobody dared mentioning it since they didn't want it to become awkward. But it was a date and everyone was cozy with one another like they all knew each other since day one of birth.

While riding the Ferris wheel, Natsu watched as she rambled on and on about everything going on in her life but he didn't care if she talked non-stop. As long as he got to watch her and listen to her beautiful voice, he didn't care what she talked to him about.

He was happy.

"Do you think we can see the fireworks from here?" Lucy asked as she pressed herself against the glass and stared out into the dark night sky as Natsu shrugged. "I don't know—I hope we can because we're pretty high up from ground."

"I wonder if Levy-Chan and Juvia are having fun..." She wondered as she looked around the large land full of rides and stands.

She knew she couldn't point them out but she had fun just scanning the large crowd.

"I'm pretty they are. Gray and Gajeel are fun guys," He shrugged making Lucy smile cheekily. "That's good. I got second thoughts about sending them off with them but if they hang out with you—then they're good people too, right?"

"Errr... you can say that." He said a bit hesitantly making Lucy raise a brow and stare. He only waved it off as he stood up from his spot and went on over to where she was, plopping himself down right next to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He playfully put her in a choke-hold making her squirm and laugh, the male rubbing the top of her blonde head to make her scream.

He eventually let go and laughed at her red pouting face. "Aw, look how cute you look."

"Jerk!" She cried out as she slapped the side of his arm, the male grinning. "Hey—I just complemented you!"

"That was an insult! You're an ass!" She said, laughing at his goofy face.

They were laughing together for a while until the sky exploded into bright beautiful colors.

Lucy immediately stopped and pressed her against the glass as she stared in awe, Natsu watching her instead of the fireworks.

He liked how the colors made her face light up.

"Hey... Lucy?"

"Yeah?" The blonde turned her head, looking at the male who reached forward and grasped her hand in his large warm ones. She blushed and glanced down at their interlocked hands to his face that flashed all sorts of colors that came from behind her.

He was silent for a moment until he locked eyes with her, her body growing numb as she saw all the mixed emotions that flashed through.

He didn't have to say anything, she knew what he was thinking.

* * *

Once they began the regular dating schedule—without Sting knowing—Lucy was as happy as she could be.

Natsu was the best boyfriend she could ask for and she couldn't be happier. He was like her dream boy—the one she always wanted and, he was. He was the love of her life and she fell in love without even realizing. He gave her surprise gifts all the time—bringing flowers to her or buying her hair pins and clothes. He told her she was beautiful all the time and every time he told her he loved her, her heart melted.

Not seeing him made her sad and when they did meet, she was bright like the sun.

He always picked her up after school and always dropped her off.

He made sure she didn't forget anything or get hurt and he did a pretty good job doing that.

He made her feel loved and welcomed—he even promised to give her everything she ever wanted.

But what she ever wanted was to be with him, happily, for the rest of her life.

At the time, she believed it would never end but when she least expected it, it came.

Sting found out.

* * *

"Sting! AH! _STING! STOP!_"

"How _dare you?!_" He screamed as he dragged her by her hair to her room, the blonde screaming and crying for her older brother to stop but he didn't listen to the cries of pain. "How dare you date this boy without me knowing?! How dare you sneak out and how dare you lie to me?!"

"Sting, stop it! It hurts! _PLEASE!_"

Sting eventually dragged her all the way to her room as he slammed the door open and threw her inside. Lucy yelped in pain as she was thrown to the floor, Sting stepping inside to slam the door shut and enter, his face as red as it could be. Lucy whimpered in fear as she backed up against her wall, staring with wide teary eyes as she was afraid of what else was going to come.

"You've been dating him for _how long?_"

"Sting, please—"

"_Answer me!_" He barked making her jump and whimper. "For s—six months... but Sting—"_  
_

"Did you guys kiss? Did you guys see each other every day? Did you sleep together?!" He roared making her rapidly shake her head and curl up into a ball. "Are you_ lying?_"

"No! I swear! The most we did was kiss! I swear! Please!"

"How did you two meet? Huh? Huh? Does he go to your school?!"

"N—no... he goes to the academy... the military one..." Lucy said as she desperately whipped the tears away, whimpering as she trembled.

Sting took in a deep breath and inhaled loudly as he tried cooling down, his arm shaking as his hand was in a tight fist. He closed his eyes and relaxed slightly, standing up straight to cross his arms and pinch the bridge of his nose. "What? Does he think you're beautiful? Does he tell you he loves you?"

"Y—yes..."

"Do you think he'll love you if you're ugly?"

"M—maybe?" She squeaked, confused on why he was asking weird question.

That was until she realized he grabbed the pair of scissor that were on top of her desk to slowly walk towards her.

"Heh, let's see if he'll love you once he sees how ugly you look without that hair of yours." He smirked as he approached her, Lucy's eyes widening in fear. She covered her hair as she tried backing up more but the wall stopped her from moving away further. "No! Sting, please! Not my hair—please!" Lucy screamed as she tried to stop him but he tackled her to the ground, pinning her to the ground to start snipping away her golden hair she work hard to grow.

"Sting! Stop! _PLEASE STOP!"_

"This will show you not to lie to me!"

* * *

The next time they met was during school and it was lunch.

Natsu always came during lunch-time since they were allowed out and Lucy was always by the large oak tree, waiting for him. But this time, she wasn't there and it made him worry. He waited around for at least ten minutes until he saw Levy, quickly grabbing the female to stop her and ask where Lucy was.

And when she did tell him what happened—he wished she didn't.

"Her older brother found out about you guys dating... she's basically on house arrest and she's too humiliated to come out of her house."

The male sprinted all the way to Lucy's house, forgetting about school and forgetting about everything else as the only thing in his mind was _Lucy_.

He wanted to see her, he wanted to comfort her, he wanted to make her feel loved—what in the world was happening? Was his perfect love life coming to an end so soon? No, he didn't want that. He wanted to be hers until her last breath—_why__ was her brother an issue?_

Natsu ran up to the front of the door as he banged on it loudly, breathing hard as he called out to her. "_Lucy!_ Open the door!"

"Go away, Natsu! He'll hurt you if he sees you here!"

"Lucy, open the door _now!_" He roared from the other end but the only response he got was sobbing from the other end.

He panicked as he looked around, trying to find another way to get in and the other way he could think of was going through her backyard.

And that's what he did.

He jumped her fence and ran across her yard, going to the back to open her back door and rush inside. "Lucy! Where are you?!" He called out as he entered the house, going to the living room and everywhere else to find her.

When he did, she was in her room covering herself with her blankets.

"Lucy! What is wrong with you?! Is everything okay?!" He asked as he ran on over to her, trying to take the blankets off her to see her face but she fought him, gripping the sheets tightly against her making him frown and stare in confusion. "Lucy... baby, it's me. What's wrong?"

"Natsu... please, go back... I can't let you see me like this."

"See you like what? Baby... it's me, don't be so shy... it's just me..." He trembled slightly as he tried tugging on the blankets again. He was greeted with silence once more and it made him start to worry, his grip on the sheets tightening. "What's going on?! Show me your face!" He yelled as he yanked the blankets away from her face. "NO! Natsu, please, _NO!" _Lucy merely screamed as the blankets were pulled away, the blonde desperately trying to cover her face as Natsu stared in shock, his eyes wide as dinner plates.

"Y—your hair... Lucy... what happened to your hair...? What the... is that a bruise? Lucy... what happened?!" He shouted as he grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her face, his eyes widening even more when he noticed the bruise right under her eye. She looked completely beat up and she was practically bald except for the small blonde strains sticking out here and there.

It made him angry and so upset to see such a beauty beaten up.

"Who did this?! Was this your brother?! Where the fuck is he?! I'm fuck him up!" He roared as he stood up but was stopped when he felt her grab onto his shirt tightly, tears streaming down her face. "Please, Natsu, please don't do anything! He's my brother... it's just because he's worried!"

"And he cut your hair and beat you?!"

"Please... Just leave... if he finds you here, he'll hurt you too!" Lucy cried, trying to push him away but he stood firm. "Baby... Luce, babe... I'm not going anywhere... I'm going to be here for you and no matter what happens, I always will be."

"No! I don't want him hurting you! Please... just... just leave me, already." She sobbed as she whimpered and trembled. Natsu just stared in grave as his precious girlfriend as crying in front of him and all beat up, too.

It angered him but he couldn't do anything about it... he couldn't do anything about it.

"Baby, I'm not going to leave you."

"Why not?! Are you okay with him hurting you?!"

"If it's for you, I don't care if he killed me. As long as I can still be with you and see your beautiful smiling face, I'll do whatever he wants me to do."

* * *

After the huge incident with beating his sister up and cutting all of her hair off, he admits, he feels horrible for doing it. But it was the best he could do since as a guy himself, he would never date a girl who looked like that. He would consider but knowing that his sister was famous for her looks, he knew that nobody would want to be with her after looking like that. And so, he was sort of proud of himself for doing such a thing but at the same time, terrible.

He thought they were done for and he was glad.

But he was wrong.

While coming home from work, he _saw her with him_. He saw her with a certain pink-haired brat whom he knew was her boyfriend because they were holding hands and laughing and he even _kissed her!_

He was infuriated. He wanted to go right up to them and beat him to a pulp but he didn't want to do it in front of her.

He decided, once she leaves, he'll do it.

And so he followed them around all day, biting his tongue and breaking walls just watching them flirt and be so happy.

Why was this guy still with her when she looked like that?! Her hair was missing and it was basically all messed up! She had bruised and cuts on her, why wasn't he running away screaming?! Did he actually love her?

No, he believed that rosy-haired male was just out to get into his sister's pants.

That angered him more.

And when the day finally ended with him dropping his sister off and kissing her goodnight, he followed him home where he beaten him badly to the point where there was no return.

* * *

When Lucy found out that`her boyfriend was beaten up by her brother the next day, she broke up with him. Not because he was beaten up by her brother but because she couldn't handle the thought of him being hurt because of her.

Natsu thought so, likewise. He hated seeing her hurt and it hurt him when it hurt her. And eventually, it caught up to him too since he was beaten up, too.

And so, the two decided to let each other go and make sure neither of them got hurt, again.

It did hurt, though. Not physically but mentally, it hurt so badly for both of them. It hurt more than getting physically hurt and Lucy cried every night.

It wasn't until her graduation day, she heard about him again.

She heard from her friend Levy who was dating his friend, Gajeel, that he was engaged and set to be married in the upcoming fall.

It broke her heart—her first love already moved on and there she was... still thinking about him every day and every night. And she even cried every night for him.

And she still did.

* * *

Lucy Heartfillia, now, Lucy Straight for the last twenty three years, came back to her home-town where she grew up in.

After moving away after she graduated high school, she left and moved to set a career up in the city area. That was where she met her husband, Dan Straight, and where she had her two kids, Luna and Kai. They were beautiful kids—she loved them to pieces but still, every night, she wondered how different it would have been if she was with... _him_.

Even by morning if she didn't remember him, by night, she always did.

She always had daydreams about how different she would be if she married him or had kids with him. How nice it would be to have someone tell her they loved her every night and feeling that love and affection for that person even after years of marriage.

But it was already too late and she had nothing else to do but live life as it continued on.

She was supposed to let everything go but... why was she here again? She didn't know either—she just bought the first ticket here and there she was, standing right in front of her old house that she still owned since she was the landlord of it.

All the memories flashed through her mind as she saw Natsu picking her up or dropping her off. Kissing her good morning and kissing her goodnight. Sending her gifts or just cuddling under the moonlight during midnight.

It made her insides ache with warmth and nostalgia as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

She shouldn't be thinking about this but Natsu... she really did wish she could have some something than just give up like that.

Ignoring the aching pain in her chest, Lucy went inside her old house to drop her things out and go on over to the run-down store that has been there for years and years. Surprisingly, it still was. And she was glad since shes been going there since she was a little girl. Though the outside looked different but it still was the same old grocery store she bought everything at.

Lucy entered the place as the nostalgia hit her, again. The familiar smell of lavender and old glue made her insides squirm in pleasure.

She walked through the place and every isle to see that some part of it had changed. It was new and it felt weird having it different but that was how it was and she couldn't do anything about it.

She eventually left the place since she couldn't really do anything but stare and admire. So she left and decided the next place she wanted to go was the coffee and tea shop where she always went with her friends after school. They always had the best strawberry cakes since her friend's family took care of it and she wondered if she was still there.

Meeting Erza would be a blast but when she entered, she was sadden to see the owner changed and her high-school girl-friend was no longer there.

But she still ordered a tea to drink while sitting down.

She could say she sat there for a good two hours, just admiring the place and remembering all the inside jokes she had with friends and everything else that went around town and in the place.

That was when she was young and free—she had fun during those times and those were the days when she was happy. She was happy with what she had now but that was when she was happiest. If she could, she would go back in time and re-live everything.

Sighing, Lucy put down her empty cup of tea and decided she should leave, taking her purse and paying for the drink to leave the place.

She went straight to the place where the rows of cherry blossoms bloomed, walking down the pathway of the park as the pedals flew around everywhere making large beautiful tornadoes. She giggled for no reason as she looked around, remembering when she came there with friends and remembered how the carnival was always there during the summer and how she went _every year._

Laughing to herself, Lucy looked straight ahead as she continued to walk, clicking her heels in the process as she walked through the pedal covered pathway.

She was amused to see somebody running like they were in a panic right in front of her, smiling to herself as she thought about what he could be late for. Could it be a date? Or special event? Maybe he had to use the bathroom? Either way, it made her laugh.

But as the stranger was approaching closer and closer, Lucy realized something.

That person... that person had _pink hair!_

_No, it can't be... it's not him... he's long gone... it not him... its him!_

In a flash he ran right past her, the blonde quickly turning around to stare at the male who also stopped and stared.

They were quiet for a long time and when their eyes met, they didn't have to say anything at all.

Natsu ran right to her and embraced her _so_ tightly it hurt.

But it didn't matter to her as she hugged him back as hard and she sobbed loudly, desperately trying to hold him tight so he didn't slip away like last time.

She could hear the choked sobs coming from him and the two cried together, loudly, the cries loud and clear as they both had the memories all flash through their heads like a large movie theater.

"Lucy... Lucy, oh my god, Lucy!"

"Natsu... Natsu..."

"Lucy, you—I..." He sobbed as he held her even tighter. "I can't believe it's you! I can't believe it—Lucy!"

"Natsu!" She cried out loudly as the tears kept rushing down her face. "Natsu... I missed you so much... oh, how much I missed you..!"

"Lucy... I never forgotten you... I never did... I always—I always thought of you! I always..." He muttered as his entire body trembled. Lucy was shocked to hear that he never forgot her too, the male crying even harder along with her as they realized the huge mistake they both made.

"I love you..!" Was all he could say and all she could say back was, "I love you too!"

After being around each other for the rest of the day—they never met again.

* * *

**a/n:** so you see... things like this _do_ really happen in real life too. my mom experienced it and a part of me do wish she was with that man right now. but i would have been born—maybe i would have been but a whole different person. she would have been happier and i'm sure it was real hard for her and him. make sure to always _always_ follow your heart, okay? don't be afraid to take risks, do what makes you happy.

**THE ENTIRE STORY:**

**[**my mom met a guy from an military academy was technically for people who were really smart and talented. they started to date and they were madly in love—super happy at the time. he bought her gifts and made her feel special, he would say she was beautiful all the time and he bought her hair-pins and called her so beautiful. it made her happy. but her older brother(my uncle) found out about this since at this time my mom was living with him while her other siblings were away somewhere either in america or where-ever. and being the protective older brother he was, he forced them to break up. he tried cutting my mother's hair and beating her and he even beat up the poor guy! realizing that they both don't want each other to get hurt, they didn't see each other anymore. the guy got married to some girl and my mom eventually found my dad while working. they both went to america, had my brother and i and thirty or some years later, she comes back and finds him again. but how my mother described it to my cousin, she said: "_they didn't have to say anything. the moment they locked eyes, they knew everything and they held each other and cried for three hours straight. it shows that neither of them forgot about each other.**]**_

_**please follow your heart and make sure to do what makes you happy!**_


End file.
